


A Worthy Opponent

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making a journey to the Caribbean the Renown stumbles into fierce and unexpected foes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).  
> \---
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Hornblower fic so all reviews and criticisms are welcome. Please excuse any misused sea commands! I have not learned the cool Naval jargon as of yet. Also, I have heard of but have not read “Admiral Hornblower in the West Indies”, so if my story sounds similar to the book please notify me at once. Lastly, thanks for taking the time out to read my story. I hope you enjoy it!

Was it jealousy or admiration that caused Bush’s whole body to quiver whenever he saw Horatio’s distinguished face? The lieutenant was not certain. As he stood on the main deck next to Horatio who gazed out into the murky waters he could not help but stare at the man who was counted as a hero amongst every man board the Renown. Including himself. The terrifying incident had occurred only a month ago. The ship’s iron anchor had intended to make the dark depths of the sea his grave and would have- had it not been for Hornblower who without hesitation thrust himself into the ocean and set him free from the cold grip of death. What was his purpose for doing such a deed? Why had he not commanded someone else to fetch him from the ocean instead? Was he striving to make an impression? Now Admiral Pellew’s favorite, was he trying to live up to the heroic image he unknowingly created? 

Horatio quickly turned and their eyes met. His dark pupils glistened underneath the shadow of the angular bicorn that sat on his head. They were questioning, mistrustful, and showed signs of accusation.  
  
“Is there a problem Mr. Bush?” he asked abruptly. Bush, now a bit ashamed cleared his throat and softly sputtered,  
  
“No sir. None at all.”

The atmosphere had suddenly grown uncomfortable. He whipped out his eyeglass and peered into it hoping Horatio would direct his gaze elsewhere. Lucky for him he did. Horatio brought his attention back to the horizon and the setting sun that sank beneath it.  
  
“We should have arrived in the West Indies by now.” His voice was quiet, barely a whisper. “Damn the storm that visited us last night.” He sighed and spun around. “Mr. Bush, I will be tending to business below. The deck is yours.” Bush nodded his head.  
  
“Aye aye sir.” The young captain then disappeared.

Bush felt a sense of importance and duty whenever he was given authority over the crew. He admitted to himself that he was once bitter over the fact that the Admiralty chose Horatio, a man with little experience and barely in his twenties to become post-captain, over him, a seasoned man who slowly, but surely earned his way up through the ranks. Nevertheless, he had gotten over it quickly. Horatio had after all saved his life…

As Bush strolled across the deck a familiar voice broke into his thoughts. It was Matthews.  
  
“Mr. Bush sir! Over here!”

Bush rushed over to the side of the ship where the sailor stood. Matthews pointed out into the water. “Over there sir. It looks like…” he grimaced. “I can’t recognize its colors. What do you make of it?” Bush raised his eyeglass. Through its thick lens the unmistakable shape of a ship appeared before him. He hoisted it upward towards its flags.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

“What sir? What is it?” Bush’s heart began to pound. He had hoped their two days of peace would become a third.  
  
“A French frigate. Full of Haitian rebels with enough guns to match our own.” He gestured to Matthews. “Get Hornblower.” Matthews uttered a quick ‘aye aye sir’ and darted away.

Though the frigate churned through the waters quickly and would soon be close enough to attack, the Renown still had time. Bush’s glass scanned its main deck once more. The fully uniformed crew had spotted them. Suddenly his lens fell on a tall dark skinned man in an elaborate lieutenant uniform. His sharp eyes examined the Renown with hatred. Bush would not have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. It was Toussaint L’ Ouverture, the infamous black leader of the Haitian rebellion. Not long ago at a port he overheard men, mainly footmen and Marines, fearfully speak of his military genius. It was a pity that Toussaint wasn’t on their side. Next to the bold figure another officer with a much lighter complexion and tussled light hair, eyed the ship with just as much disgust.  
  
Horatio met at Bush’s side. He immediately pulled out his own eyeglass. Bush turned to him.  
  
“Sir, I believe we had better clear for action.” Horatio lowered his glass slowly keeping his eye on the frigate.  
  
“They are indeed a dangerous lot.”  
  
“Have you heard of Toussaint? The rebel’s leader?” Horatio shook his head.  
  
“No, I was not informed that they had just one leader.” Hornblower eyed him suspiciously. “Do you not think we should talk peaceably with them Mr. Bush?” Bush held back a snicker that was trying to escape his throat. It was just the response he had expected the kind hearted, inexperienced captain to submit. He loudly retracted his eyeglass and sighed.  
  
“Sir, I do not believe they desire to discuss matters over tea.” Horatio’s face suddenly became confident and stern as he nodded in agreement.  
  
“Right then. Clear for action Mr. Bush.” He then hurried away to begin his duties. Bush sighed again. Their mission, without a doubt, would be delayed.  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
